Careful What You Wish For
by Transformerloco
Summary: Corrie was a girl full of spirit and adventure. Savvy was the kind of girl who would sit and tinker all day. The Sentinel's are a group that a different, a group with powers. Corrie and Savvy started it and had a lot of help and practice along the way. Starting with a group called the Autobots. Careful what you wish for, you may get more than you had planned.
1. Meet Corrie and Savvy

_**a/n** :This is not my first fanfic, but this is my first time in years, so please forgive me for mistakes. Sorry this Chapter is so short. I'll try to update every week if there is interest. But that might differ as progress continues. I do not own transformers, although i believe everyone wished they could. I will try to recognize the people who help move this story along. Thank you, and please enjoy "Careful What You Wish For"._

* * *

Corrie

* * *

My name is Corintha, this is my twin sister Savannah. I guess you could say we mind our own business, but that can all change with the snap of your fingers, with the twist in your head, with the voice in your words. I can all chance with two words, "I wish…" that's what starts a revolution, that's what can bring chaos. "I wish…" one of the most deadly of words, but can also bring the lowest of spirits soaring to new heights. You also must be careful with these choice words, for there is a magic behind them. You don't believe in magic, you say? Well sit back and let a tale be spun. Let the world know, a new story has arrived. Now listen to what happens when you wish for something, which can never be given back.

Okay, we were sitting at home watching TV right, Transformers Prime, our favorite show. When all the sudden my brainiac twin jumps off the couch and run to an extra room in the house I call, "The Lab" which is loaded with tools, books, and a bunch of other stuff. "Savvy!" I called after her. We were just getting to the good part of "New Recruit" well favorite part in my opinion.

You know the part where Smokescreen saves the day using the Phase Shifter. I watched as Smokescreen turned it on, toke a running start then jumped right threw the Apex Armor Starscream was wearing. I looked over to the hall way which my sister took off in; I bit the edge of my lip and walked towards the lab. "Hey, Savvy?" I asked I looked over my shoulder to see that the show ended.

"Hey Sav!" I called again. I opened the lab door, to see her ear buds in and a screwdriver in her hand. I crept up behind her, pulled the ear bud out of her right ear, and at the same time yelled, "Savvy!" She jumped back in her seat and pulled a hand over her heart. "Dear Goodness Gracious, are you trying to kill me Corrie!?" She asked yelling just as loud as I did. I groaned as she continued to work on her project, whatever it was.

"Come on, you just missed out on watching TFP, you love TFP." I negotiated; she sighed and put down her screwdriver, just to put her hand on the bridge of her nose. "Look Corrie, I still love the show, the characters, the plot, the action, the adventure, the humor, the graphics, the drama, you know everything." She sighed and picked up the screwdriver once again.

"I guess it did get somewhat boring once the third season ended. I mean we've watched all the episodes at least five times. We know what's going to happen, what line comes next, heck, the show could be playing with our eyes closed and we would know exactly what's happen and we would know when that character was going to say his lines. I wish i had some more excitement. Face it; I watched the rest of that episode in here, while I worked on this."

She ended her little monologue, and then proudly held up a small device, which looked similar to…"The Phase Shifter!" I blurted out, and then covered my mouth when I realized how stupid I am. Savvy just looked at me then smirked, "Of course it's the Phase Shifter, and I mean what else would be able to do this."

She left me dangling as she put it on like a watch, twisted it to the side, and karate chopped _right threw the table!_ I don't mean she broke the table in half, I mean her hand went right threw the table as if nothing was there. I reached my hand out to touch her, only for my hand to go right through. "Ewe," We both exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other, before laughing like crazy. I wish some things never change.


	2. The accident

_**a/n:** I am posting this ahead of schedule, mostly out of boredom. Okay, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to make a small chapter, and I am not exactly sure if they will get any bigger. I again apologize. I don not own Transformers, Jasper, Nevada. I just own Corrie and Savvy._

telepathy = _italics_

The Sentry = **bold**

* * *

Savvy

* * *

After our little laugh, I put the human sized Phase Shifter down and began to make another. Once I completed that, I began to think on how I could if it was possible to make it smaller, you know small the size of a watch, and maybe I could add some finesse. I tapped my fingers on my desk in thought. I then grabbed an old watch and began to tinker. I moved some pieces, I added some pieces, I twisted some pieces around, until I realized what I was actually doing, and I got to say; I amaze myself. I grabbed a thing of white powder and a couple other ingredients.

If Ratchet could make Syn-then, well I'll find a way to as well, except using coming house hold ingredients. I tapped my fingers; it still needed one more thing. I gasped and opened up a little thing inside my Phase Shifter I didn't realize I put in before. One of the last ingredients; I went to the kitchen pantry, grabbed that ingredient (called cinnamon), and added that to the concoction.

It suddenly started to glow; it began as an eerie green; even though it's my favorite color. I then realized, I must have made syn-then. OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, I MADE SYTHENTIC ENERGON! I took just a half teaspoon and put just a drop in a small area that looked somewhat like a cup. I sealed the watch up and took a look at my creation.

I didn't want to test it yet, so I began on an extra just in case. I then looked at my two Phase Shifters, and my two ground bridging watches, (hopefully). "Corrie, get in here!" I yelled. She was playing an episode TFP on her iPod touch screen; I rolled my eyes as she paused the show. "What, I was watching Darkness Rising part 1." She mumbled.

I grabbed one of the watches and put it on her wrist, while she muttered an unhappy grumble. I rolled my eyes at her and put on my own watch. I activated the watch to see a slight glow. I realized to late what was about to happen. I tried to turn the watch off; by syn-then had already been activated. By mistake I touched my sister iPod touch screen and we were both sucked into something I never would have believed.


	3. Jasper Nevada

_**Okay I think it is official that my chapters are going to be short. Sorry. I do not own transformers, and I regret Cliffjumpers death.**_

 _ **And i want to thank the readers who have decided to read this despite how horrible these chapters are.**_

telepathy = _italics_

The Sentry = **bold**

* * *

Corrie

* * *

Okay, so this not how I planned to spend my Sunday night, I mean, come on, I just want to watch a little more TFP before I get ready for bed, read a book, then fall asleep. That's how I spend literally every weekday night, from Sunday to Thursday; I watch all of Darkness Rising, on Friday and Saturday nights I watch the rest of the first season, then next week second season.

I'm on a routine here. I just now realized that we were in the middle of the desert. "Savvy, where are we?!" I screamed slash questioned her. She looked around with wide eyes, "May you believe me or not, but a I think that we are in the middle of the desert," I cut her off, "Well no kidding Sherlock. Does this look the mighty rain forest, the big old blue?" I sarcastically asked her. "If you let me finish I was going say, Jasper, Nevada." She finally finished, of course after rolling her eyes.

I took a small choking breath. "Wait, wait, and wait. You mean to tell that we are in a desert just outside of a made up city, while I was watching the part where Cliffjumper comes in." we stopped at looked at each other, "Did I just say what I think I said?" I asked mostly to myself. We then heard the rumble of a car engine and just before it came to view as my sister and I ducked behind a conveniently placed boulder. We could hear Cliffjumper laughing ever so slightly.

My sister and I looked at each other and began mouthing ever little bit of the conversation. So Savvy was right, we do really know everything, top to bottom. I then took a small glance behind us. "Uhh.. Sav?" I asked, she turned my way, only for me to point downward.

What I saw blew my mind. Just below us, was the Energon Deposit that Cliffjumper had his final battle and Cliffjumper just noticed it. Savvy and I hid behind the boulder again, making sure to keep an eye in him. Cliffjumper began to tell Arcee his find, when I saw the Decepticon warship; I knew that Cliffjumper wouln't make it out of this alive, I just didn't know about us.


End file.
